Under the Weather (Natsu x Erza)
by CrimsonFairies
Summary: So the weather in Magnolia is unexpectedly warm, and everyone is suffering from the immense heat. A certain Dragon Slayer became delirious from the heat, and suddenly confesses his love for a certain requipping knight, but is this just a consequence of the heat, or was it for real? Natsu x Erza (As mentioned in the title) And yes, there are too few Natsu x Erza stories out there.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so another story. Natsu x Erza, second fave pairing in my opinion. Please review and tell me how I can improve my writing, thanks! XD

It was a hot summer's day, the mercury hitting about 50 degrees (Celsius) in some parts of Magnolia. In the guild hall of Fairy Tail, where there was little cooling equipment, perhaps besides Gray's ice-make magic and Juvia's water magic, everyone was sweating crazy, and of course heat like this… tend to make people delirious…

To really know how hot it was, just consider these few facts. Natsu, a fire mage, was feeling the weather too. A FIRE MAGE, being affected by some sun. Says a lot. Besides that, Gray was completely naked. Of course, you say? Normally he would leave his underwear on, but now he really was hot to the point where he simply did not care about other people's opinions. Juvia, being the overly-attached girlfriend she is, was watching Gray again. And when she saw Gray naked, she fainted. Don't ask why.

**Natsu's Point of View**

"So, Ice Brain, you really that desperate? Taking off your clothes in front of all these people? Pervert..", he muttered under his breath. Sharply. Not soft enough, apparently, for Gray to not hear it. Gray rebutted, "I don't see you feeling cool either, a fire mage and can't take a bit of heat? Sometimes I wonder what Igneel taught you, fire magic my ass!" At this point of time, I couldn't take it anymore. I just wished someone would really shut him up. Only if Erza was here…That was when I saw Gray coming towards me, and I prepared myself for a fight. Who would have guessed it, just as Gray was about to cast his first spell, a certain scarlet-haired mage entered. I could hear her, trying to make Gray stop. But hey, when I looked at her, I had no idea what happened. In my heart, I felt, I felt something. Maybe it was because I was delirious, maybe it was because of the weather, but was it just me or did Erza look particularly amazing today?

**Erza P.O.V**

"Oh man, those idiots will be the death of me…" What is it with today anyway, damn sun. I thought of requipping into something more… cooling, but then I saw Master. He, WHAT?!, wait a minute… he was pouring the barrel of alcohol onto himself, and not drinking it? Ok maybe this is bad.

Requip! (From her normal armour to the white blouse and blue skirt only)

Aww man that feels much better… "Hey Mira, bring me some strawberry cake!" While waiting for the cake, I noticed that about half of the guild was missing. Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, the list went on and on. Perhaps they are all on jobs, or maybe they are just at home trying to beat the heat. I really wanted to tell the Master to install some fans or something, but I kinda forgot about it, considering how little funds we had left. I decided to just go back after eating my cake.

**Natsu P.O.V **

Wait, is she eating strawberry cake again? She really did love her strawberry cake. I wonder what her lips taste like after eating all that cake? I bet it must taste of strawberries (Obviously) and perhaps vanilla? Maybe I should find out more for myself…

Ok so I will be writing another chapter after this, no confirmation that I will post it now, or today. Please R&R, and if you would like, tell me how you want this story to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so exams are coming, let's see if I can keep this updated.

**Erza P.O.V**

Well that's the cake done, I guess I better get home now.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Oh crap, she's leaving. What if I tail her? "Happy, go home first, I will be back later!" Natsu told Happy. The response? The usual "Aye sir!" as expected from the little blue Exceed. Anyway, I quickly ran after Erza, and after about 10 minutes of walking, we finally reached her house. What did she plan to do here anyway? I quickly went into the other building, and climbed to the second story. Peeking into Erza's apartment window, I then saw her taking off her clothes in her house and changing into something cooler. Wait, I thought she could just requip? What if the heat is making her delirious too? I then blacked out, maybe the heat of the moment had overwhelmed me.

**Erza's P.O.V**

Looking out the window, I saw a crowd. Wondering what it was, I went down, only to see Natsu lying down on the street floor. Shocked, I quickly brought him into my house and put him in the bath to cool down. Darn fire mage, can't even withstand a bit of heat… Sometimes I really wonder whether motion sickness is really his only weakness. Seems like heat and women make him weak too, wow.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Aww man what happened, I blacked out? Wonder what happened. Oh crap, why am I in Erza's house?

What happened here? Find out in the next chapter. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe sorry for short chapter, let me make it up by writing the next chapter now

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Erza, how did I get here?"

"You fainted downstairs, silly. What happened, the heat or did something happen?" I didn't know what I was thinking, but I told Erza that I had saw her naked, then fainted. Erza blushed, cheeks as red as the strawberry cake she always loved, and then expectedly, she gave me a slap that sent me flying into a nearby wall. It hurt, but I knew I deserved it.

**Erza P.O.V**

I wonder what I was thinking, forgetting to close the curtains before. Damn, I hope no one else saw that…

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Should I ask her out? I wonder how she might react. Ahh well, might as well.

"Hey Erza, want to, ummm, go out?"

"Sure, where?"

"I was thinking Fairy Hills, like that tree on that cliff that overlooks Magnolia"

"Ok let me change into something better"

"No, no don't, you look cute in your current getup." What was I thinking? She was wearing a strawberry coloured dress, how can the mighty Titania go out like this?

"Sure, go change"

"Nah, nevermind, I like it better like this"

And with that, we made our way to Fairy Hills.

I just thought of a great ending, and this story maybe a bit short. Perhaps another 2-3 chapters, that will be it, but anyway enjoy and please R&R.


End file.
